60 Some Odd Challenges From Steven
by omizumaru
Summary: Given words and phrases from my friend Steven, I have decided to answer the challenge with some very hentai one shots and drabbles of various pairings. Of course some of them will be thought provoking, but most will be hentai! LOL. Got to keep in practice
1. Author's Note About the Challenge

The challenges posted by my friend Steven were as follows:

My fingers on your lips

Jewelry

Freedom

Defiance

Foolishness

Endless waltz

One thousand years of pain

One second of paradise

Reset

"By your leave"

"Buy your leaves?"

"Bye, you leave"

Mine, forever

SFX drip...drip...

Coward!

Magic

Please...

I'm sorry

Late again

Fear

Names

Hands

Art

Tracing

Practical jokes

Biology

Comforting

Victory

Breakfast

Dinner

Is lunch real?

Yes

No

Power

Teaching

Minty freshness

Trust

Falling

Looking into your eyes from across the room

Falling because I was looking into your eyes from across the room and I tripped

Laughter

Long distance relationships

Simplicity

Wisdom

Whiteness

Blackness

Ugly wallpaper

Death in the family

Sympathy for the devil

Catch!

Places to curl up with a book

Cookies out of the oven

Alarms going off

Peace

Courage

Failure

Mistakes 

Some things can't be said, only written.

Some things can't be written, only seen.

Some things can't be seen, only touched/felt/experienced.

Some things can't be touched/felt/experienced, only known

Some things can't be known, but exist just the same.

Some things can't exist, only be imagined.

Some things can't be imagined, and sometimes that has to be enough.

You got the directors cut, so you instead of "feel," theres a more accurate description of what I meant

Though I cannot promise to go in order, I will promise to do all of them. These will all be one shots or drabbles, mostly of a citrus nature, just to keep my inner hentai in practice. They will contain various pairings, and all specific warnings will be posted at the top of each individual chapter.

Also, each challenge will make an appearance in it's story, some more prominently than others. However, make no mistake, each word, quote, or phrase will be located somewhere in the fic.

In any case, I hope you have as much fun reading them as I do writing them.

omizumaru


	2. My Fingers on Your Lips

This fic features InuYasha and Kagome. Slight Dom and slight anal.

But I promise everybody had fun.

The rain didn't bother him although it was coming down at an alarming rate, forcing people to duck for cover under storefront awnings and into hotel lobbies. He walked a little faster, pulling the collar of his long black trench coat up. As his pace quickened the water under his feet sprayed from all sides. He paid no attention to the people he was soaking from his rushed steps. It's not like they would notice in this weather anyway; even if they did, he didn't care. He walked up to the newsstand and told the man behind the counter that he wanted a copy of yesterday's newspaper from Paris. The man didn't bat an eye as he turned around, removed a newspaper from under the counter, and placed it on the counter surface, sliding it over with a wink.

"This one's on the house," he said and then turned to another customer.

Taking the newspaper he nodded and slipped it into his overcoat before starting his fast pace down the street again. As he walked, he could feel the paper rubbing against his chest. Curiosity made him want to take it out and read it but experience made him leave it until he got to his destination. Thunder boomed and echoed in his ears and he crossed a quiet street and turned left down a deserted alleyway. He passed by over-stuffed garbage bins, his feet making slapping sounds through the deep puddles that had formed from all the rain. At the end of the alley he turned right and quickly ducked into an old abandoned building.

Shaking off his coat, he looked around to make sure no one had followed him and after several minutes he decided that he was safe and pulled out the newspaper. He turned to the personal ads and quickly scanned them. He decided that his French left a lot to be desired. About halfway down the page he recognized the word fountain and looked for the numbers. His translation of the ad was "Female in search of the man who played in the fountain with her on Friday. I had fun but you left too quickly. You will find that the 2 of us could easily become 3. Meet me at 6 and we can discuss the endless possibilities as the sun sets in the West." He read over the message two more times and shook his head, praying that he had figured out the message properly. Tucking the paper back into his coat, he left the building and headed to West Street, which was only two blocks away.

When he reached West Street, he turned right and looked for number 236. He found it with ease, an old run down hotel that had seen better days. Entering through the front doors, he confronted the desk clerk, a woman in her late 50's who wore way too much makeup. She looked him up and down and then stared blankly at him when he asked for a room and paid her in cash. She didn't seem to pay any attention to his lack of luggage since hotels like this probably didn't see a lot of it.

He entered his room and closed the door quietly behind him, tossing the key on the dresser. Although the room seemed clean enough, the decor was faded and worn. In the bathroom he hung up his overcoat and watched it drip on the floor. Seconds later there was a light knock on the door; taking a deep breath he moved silently and tried to look out the peephole. The lens was broken and the blurred figure before him gave him no indication of who was there. Slowly he turned the lock and opened the door.

She looked at him from under a large brimmed, black hat and then moved past him. He closed the door behind her and silently admired the back of her legs, as they appeared through the slit in her dark green overcoat. He locked the door and moved into the middle of the room, watching her as she scanned it, peeking out the closed blinds and opening and closing the closet doors. Again, she moved past him and checked the bathroom.

"I'm the only one here," he said, a little annoyed that she would think there was someone else with him -- like he was new to the game or just plain stupid.

She nodded -- set a laptop computer on the desk, and then undid the belt on her coat. Slowly slipping out of the coat, she hung it over the bathroom door near his. As she reached up, he noticed the soft curves of her breasts through her sweater. The wool looked very soft and the dark green made the skin on her neck seem very pale. The black skirt that she wore fell just below her thighs, emphasizing her long, beautifully sculpted legs. He turned his glance before she could see him staring at her. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she removed the hat and set it on the dresser; her long ebony hair cascading down around her shoulders and face. He admitted to himself that he never thought she would be this good looking. He had heard her voice only twice before, that low voice with a hint of a French accent that made his skin tingle. Never before had he thought that it was a sexual tingle; he had always assumed that it was an excited one -- one that told him that he was finally going to receive what he deserved and could leave New York forever, finding himself some island paradise and spending the rest of his years there, enjoying life to the fullest.

"Do you have the information?" she spoke for the first time. The voice was so familiar and seemed to suit her now.

He nodded, "Do you have the money?"

"Of course I do and it's waiting to be transferred to the account of your choice after I am satisfied with what you are offering."

She patted the computer and then leaned back against the tiny desk and looked at him. He felt himself getting lost in her huge blue eyes, wondering how such a woman had ended up in a business like this.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy with the information."

"I'll be the judge of that," she said quietly but sternly. "Where is it?"

She's going to take the information, finish the transaction and leave, he thought, walk right out of my life after months of planning and following details. As he looked at her, he felt his cock stir and made a snap decision.

"Maybe you should frisk me for it," he said, only half joking. She stood up and put her hands on her hips; glaring at him, she asked "What kind of game are you playing?"

"I've decided I want more than just three million dollars," he said, his voice becoming low and husky. His cock was starting to swell at just the thought of getting her naked.

"Our deal was the three million and not a penny more." She was tough, he thought, but she actually thought he was talking about more money.

"It's not money that will finish the deal," he said and he leaned against the wall, smiling at her. A look of confusion crossed her face and then suddenly, when she glared at him and crossed her arms over her ample breasts, he could tell she caught on.

"I'm not a hooker, Taisho Inuyasha" she explained, "I'm simply a messenger and I'm not part of the deal; now let's get on with this so we can both leave this place." She began to move to the computer when he reached out and gently caught her arm. She didn't pull away; she just stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Let's just say you're going to be one of the perks of this deal Higurashi Kagome." His thumb rubbed against the smoothness of her sweater. The bulge in his pants betrayed how turned on by her he really was. She was so mysterious and sexy that he needed to try and break down some of those walls.

"You think that you can just say you want to fuck me and I'll let you?" she asked him boldly.

He shrugged and turned her to him, his hands running up and down her arms. His eyes scanned down her neck to the bottom of the V of her sweater and he could see a little cleavage between her creamy white breasts. Her chest moved up and down slowly as she breathed. She wasn't afraid of him in the least, he decided; otherwise, she would be breathing harder or trying to pull away. If she had been doing either of those, he would have tried another approach. He had also decided that she would probably go along with him because her boss would be very upset if she returned back empty handed.

"Take off your sweater," he ordered, his voice firm. He had already decided to play it tough.

Without a word, she held the bottom of her sweater, pulled it over her head, and tossed it onto the chair beside her. Her black, half-cupped bra was overflowing. He felt his cock press harder against his pants.

"Now the skirt," he ordered, and he shoved his hands in his pockets and stroked his cock with his fingertips.

She reached behind herself, undid the button, and released the zipper, letting the skirt fall to the floor. She certainly wasn't going to give him a sexy strip show with the way he was behaving, but he didn't mind. He watched as she stepped out of the skirt, her thigh-high stockings clinging to her legs. Her panties were very small and barely covered her pussy. As she stood in front of him, her face expressionless, he wondered if she was wet. He wanted to touch her so badly but refrained. She was here to please him.

"Suck my cock," he said rudely and then thought about adding a "please" but decided against it. The way he was talking to her was turning him on even more.

Without ceremony, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and she pulled them and his underwear down to his ankles. She knelt on the floor in front of him and he watched as her mouth opened and slowly engulfed the head of his cock. Her mouth was warm and the feeling of her tongue was making him wild. His legs started to shake as her mouth moved up and down his hard shaft. He loved watching her lips slide back and forth over his skin. Suddenly he felt her hand grip his balls and he shuddered. He moaned when she tugged on them and her mouth sucked faster. Slowly he moved his hips back and forth, fucking her little mouth as his hands moved to the back of her head and held clumps of her soft hair. He wanted to see how deep into her mouth he could go as he fucked her faster and harder. He could feel her teeth against his skin as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. His balls twitched and he knew that he would cum if he didn't back away from her soon. He didn't want to waste his magnificent hard on and cum on her mouth. He wanted to fuck every inch of her body.

He released her hair and said, "That's enough. Lay on the bed and spread your legs."

She followed his orders and as she turned, he noticed that the panties she wore were actually a thong, and he got a wonderful view of her ass cheeks. He was going to lick where that string was and she was going to wither under the force of his tongue. He watched as she lay down and spread her legs from one side of the bed to the other. She still wore all her undergarments and spiked heels and he loved the sight. His cock was swollen and his balls ached and he reached down and stroked its hardness lightly with one hand.

"Pull your bra down so I can see your nipples," he ordered and she did, exposing large brownish pink nipples, the little nubs hard and ripe for sucking.

"Play with them."

She obliged him and started rubbing her nipples and then pulled them up. He watched her fingers move knowingly over them. His fingers continued to lightly stroke his cock; it felt like it was made of stone.

"Show me your pussy without taking off your panties," he demanded.

He watched intently as her hands slid down and moved the crotch of her panties to one side and caught his breath at the sight of her clean-shaven pussy. Her lips were full and he could see her clit poking out between them slightly. His hand moved a little faster when he ordered her to rub her clit and he watched as she moved her index finger between her pussy lips and began to slowly move it up and down. When her finger moved up, he could see it was slick with her cream. He could no longer contain himself; he needed to taste her. He knelt at the end of the bed and grabbed her legs, pulling her until her ass was almost hanging off the bed. He yanked off her tiny thong, careful not to remove her shoes, and then tossed it aside. Taking her legs, he put her feet on the bed and spread her knees out wide. He could smell her and when he looked into her eyes and caught a look of passion.

"Do you want to feel my tongue in your pussy?" he asked.

She nodded, her fingers pulling at her nipples again, her eyes seemingly on fire. He looked down at her pussy spread out before him; the whiteness of her lips in direct contrast to the pink flesh that they hid. He stared in wonder as he studied the shininess of her skin where she was wet with her own juice. She moved her hips up and he laughed softly to himself; she wanted him bad. The feeling was mutual but she was going to have to wait. He watched her reaction as he stood up and slowly removed his shoes, gazing lustfully into her eyes. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, tossing it aside. Moving back between her legs, his fingertips traced her inner thighs and he felt her shudder. Her pussy was even wetter now; little droplets of moisture were starting to run down to her ass. He slowly moved his fingers up and lightly touched her outer lips. He listened to her sigh, and her hips moved upwards again.

Moving his fingers a little, he felt the tips of them become slick with her cream. After rubbing them lightly up and down, covering the tips with juice, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. As he sucked, he looked up at her; the expression on her face said it all. When he finished sucking his fingers, he smiled at her. She didn't return the smile.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Damn it," she said in a deep voice, "eat my pussy. NOW!"

He shrugged, like he really didn't care one way or the other if he did. He wondered if she could hear his heart pounding. He moved his face forward and ran his tongue up one side of her pussy, making sure that his breath could be felt against her skin. She groaned involuntarily as he moved to the other side and licked her again. Her hips moved off the bed and he slid his hands under her ass.

His tongue started to make slow circles around her clit and then he began to gradually increase the tempo, sensing her need. His tongue flicked over her clit again only a little harder and then moved down her slit. As his tongue moved closer and closer to her tempting pink target, her moans grew louder and her hips moved faster up and down. He pulled away slightly and blew gently into her pussy; the puff of cool air across her erect clit caused her hips to move faster. He moved his mouth back to her pussy and gently sucked her clit between his lips. Holding it, he pulled back a little as his tongue pressed hard against it. She started moaning uncontrollably and he felt her hands on the back of his head, urging him on. He continued to suck on her clit, pulling it deep into his mouth and then releasing it; moving his mouth down, he circled her opening with his tongue, lapping at the cream that was trying to escape.

Her fingers pulled at his long white braid and he moved his face right into her pussy. His nose moved against her clit as his tongue stabbed in and out of her; she groaned and raised her hips right off the bed, out of his hands. Her thighs tightened against the sides of his head and he continued to lap and stab with his tongue. He could feel her shaking and he pushed his head up so he could capture her clit in his mouth again. He sucked as hard as he could on her hard clit, rolling it between his lips as she bucked against his face.

With one hand under her ass, he moved the other one up, easing his index finger deep into her cunt and then worked it around and in and out. Thrusting his finger deeply, he felt her muscles contracting as she was getting closer to her climax. He inserted another finger in her and she squirmed against his hand. Each time he sucked and pulled up on her clit, he could feel her body jerk strongly and her loud gasps told him that she was almost ready to cum. He thought it was so wild the way she wiggled on his face. The way she rubbed her wet pussy against him, it was so soft, warm, and juicy. He pounded his fingers in harder when he felt her body tensing. Her fingers latched deep into his hair, and her thighs clamped onto his head. For a split second she was completely still and then she started to scream. He released her clit and moved his tongue down to lap at her cream as it poured out of her body. Her entire body shook and jerked and her scream turned to a loud moan. Slowly she released her grip on his head and flopped back down onto the bed, her legs still spread wide. Happily he lapped at her pussy, admiring the way her clit was all swollen and hard.

He rubbed the outside of her thighs as he listened to her breathing become steady again. He licked her pussy clean of every drop of cum, then moved up beside her on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow, and looked down at her. Her hair was no longer smooth and styled; instead, it looked like she had been in a windstorm. He loved the look in her eyes. They were still very wild and passionate-looking and yet there was also an inner peace there.

Her eyes closed slowly. He smiled at her and touched her lips with his fingertips.

"We've only just begun," he whispered and he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

She didn't kiss him back and he realized that she wasn't going to do anything unless he ordered her to. Skimming her lips with his own he said, "Kiss me back," and then he began by taking her bottom lip between his and sucking on it. His mouth moved and covered hers, his tongue pressing in between her lips and forcing them apart. Her mouth moved against his as his tongue ran across the roof of her mouth and over her teeth. He felt her tongue against his and they flicked them across each other's. As they kissed, he held his throbbing cock and stroked the soft, silky material of her stockings that covered her thighs. He rubbed his cock back and forth and then slapped it hard against her thigh, sending shivers down his body. She moaned against his mouth as she sucked in his tongue and bit at his lips. He slapped his cock against her again and could no longer stand having it not buried deep in her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he moved onto his knees and rolled her over. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her up on her hands and knees and then moved behind her; his palms stroked her ass cheeks and he ran his finger down between them. She shivered slightly and he grinned knowing that he was going to enjoy fucking her. Pushing his hand between her thighs, he made her spread her knees apart. She moved down so she was resting on her elbows, her ass high in the air. He looked at her pussy hanging down between her legs, her swollen clit protruding from her hairless lips; his cock twitched at the sight.

"Spread your knees apart wider," he ordered, and she did.

"Wider... wider... wider..." he demanded and she spread them until he was satisfied.

He ran his hands up her cheeks and back, and with some force he pushed her head down against the bed. His cock brushed up against her inner thigh and he could feel it sliding across the wetness that had developed there. Leaning back he studied her ass, swaying slightly in the air. He brought his hand back and swatted her left cheek lightly. She didn't react. He swatted again, a little harder, and there was still no reaction. The next time he slapped her harder, the sound ringing out in the room. He heard her moan and he slapped her ass again. He began to rhythmically slap her quivering cheeks with a moderate force, leaving them a light shade of pink.

She continued to moan and push her ass back. He rubbed where her skin had turned to pink and then moved both his thumbs down between her cheeks, spreading them wide. As he spread her cheeks, he looked down at her dripping pussy; his cock felt like it would explode if he didn't fuck her soon but the thought of making her wait outweighed his desire. His thumbs moved down and touched her pussy, making them instantly wet. He brought them back up her ass and rubbed the cream against her ass. She pushed her ass back against his thumbs, wanting him to stick one deep inside of her. He moved his index finger down to her pussy and gathered more cream, rubbing it again against her little hole. She shivered and moaned. He loved the way she squirmed under him. He gently placed his index finger against her ass, rubbed little circles against it, and then drove his finger in deep. Her gasp seemed to be caught in her throat as he fucked her ass with his finger. As his finger slammed into her, he kissed her cheeks and then sat back, watching his finger give her pleasure. His thumb rubbed against her pussy and she began to quake again. He felt her ass muscles tighten around his finger as he took his other hand and shoved two fingers deep into her pussy. Both hands moved in rhythm in and out. He listened to the sweet sound of her pussy juices making sucking sounds as his fingers fucked her hard.

"Oh God," she screamed and pushed her face into the mattress. She slammed her weight back against his fingers and tightened around them. With a loud moan she began to shudder and came hard against his hands, covering his fingers with sweet, sticky cream. He removed his fingers slowly when he was sure the orgasm has passed. He rubbed his wet fingers against her ass cheeks making them slick and shiny.

Taking his rock hard cock in his hand, he moved it up and down her slit, soaking the head. Her pussy was soaked with cum from her last orgasm and it felt hot against his skin. Moving the head of his cock into position, his hands held on to her hips and he stayed there, listening to her breathing speed up again. Looking at her from the side, he caught sight of her tits hanging down, her nipples rubbing against the blankets, hard and swollen. With a deep intake of breath, he pushed his hips forward as he pulled her back, jamming his cock deep into her hot, soaked pussy. He loved it when she cried out and he pulled back and jammed into her again. Her pussy was tight and so wet that he couldn't help just thrusting into her. He fucked her hard and steady, the sounds of his balls slapping against her ass, and her moans filled the room.

He leaned over and wrapped one arm around her waist as his other hand moved under her and cupped one of her breasts. He pulled and twisted her nipple, stretching it and letting it go, as his cock dived deep into her, never losing the rhythm. She started to slam back against him hard.

"Fuck me harder," she whimpered as she moved her ass from side to side. The sound of her voice made his cock twitch inside of her as he drove on; his balls felt so tight and he knew that he couldn't hold back much longer.

He let go of her breast and her waist and returned his hands to her hips; digging his fingers into her flesh, he pulled her back against him harder and faster. He moaned as he listened to the sucking sounds her pussy was making.

"Cum for me again," he growled, not able to hold on much longer.

She continued to move back against him and when he drove his finger back into her ass, he felt her entire body tense. As she moaned and shuddered, he let himself go. His body tensed and he leaned his head back and moaned loudly as he came deep inside of her pussy. Her muscles held his cock tight and milked him; he could feel his cum shooting out and filling her. His balls, which had been so tight, started to loosen up as he drove into her one final time. She fell down against the bed and he fell on top of her, both totally spent.

After a few moments when her breath had become even again, she told him to get off of her. He rolled off and watched her get up, pick up her clothing, and go into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her. He stared at the ceiling, hardly believing what they had just done. When she finally came out of the bathroom, he was waiting for her on a small chair, dressed and ready to finish their deal. No emotions crossed either of their faces as the details were finalized and the goods exchanged.

She left the room first and he waited fifteen minutes and left out the back door of the hotel, pulling his collar up to protect himself from the rain as he flagged down a taxi to take him to the airport.


	3. Late Again

Long ebony locks tangle over the pillowcase, catching hints of moonlight through gaps in the curtains and shining a deep blue. She's in bed, alone, again. He'd called from the office earlier to tell her he'd be late, again.

A slight grin brightens her sleeping face, while her unconscious fingers drift between her supple thighs. Her dreams are filled with silver and gold, her body is wet and ready. With the covers tucked up under her chin, her mind wanders to a place where there is kissing, sucking and pleasing.

Years of living with him have heightened her senses, and though asleep, she can sense a presence in the room with her. Unlike most people, she does not feel his crackling aura as threatening, but only a strong and distinctly masculine energy. It wakes her from her slumber and her azure eyes slowly flutter open, lashes lightly brushing against her cheeks. She finds him there, sitting beside her bed, still dressed in an elegantly tailored suit, long legs crossed, watching her sleep. She wonders if she was talking to herself; if he perhaps caught her moaning.

He flashes her a feral grin, exposing two sharp fangs over his lower lip, and she knows that she has done just that.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks, leaning towards her.

"I was dreaming…. About you." She replies softly- and honestly.

Pulling one arm out from under the down comforter, she leans towards him, their noses just inches apart. His citrine eyes glint in the dark, seeping crimson, as he catches sight of her bare neck and the mark he placed upon it many years ago. The blanket sags, dropping just enough for him to glimpse a rosy nipple and realize that she is naked beneath the covers; something that he hadn't really considered before. His eyes no longer meet hers, but she accepts it; loves the fact that she still arouses him with nothing but a tiny flash of flesh. He's looking exactly where she wants him to look.

She extends a tiny hand to him saying, "Give me your hand."

He manages to pull his focus from her hardening nipple and places his large hand within her grasp. She slowly pulls that strong hand under her covers and places it on her left breast. Her nipple pokes into his palm as he firmly slides his hand back and forth over it, tightening his fingers around her flesh.

She lies back on her pillow and watches him, her lord. His serious eyes are locked onto the blanket, watching his hand move beneath. He is blindingly handsome; tall and pale with his long silver hair pulled back into a tight braid. His broad shoulders and large hands ooze masculinity, but at this moment, he has a look of awe upon his face, like a child in a candy store. It makes her want him even more to know that her body can still affect him like this. He looks back up into her face, as though asking her permission to go further. She simply closes her eyes, giving him dominance, leaving that option up to him.

Within seconds she can feel his other hand under the comforter, on her stomach then her hip, softly tracing her womanly curves. All the way down, gliding his rough palm against her smooth lag. She inhales sharply as his fingers start their ascent.

His right hand is swift, moving up her inner thigh. Her body reacts with his every stroke and she immediately grows wet at the sensual touch. His fingers glide softly over her nether lips making her gasp for breath. She spreads her legs, gladly allowing him access to her most intimate areas, but he is a tease. His fingers continue their light touches.

She tries thrusting her hips to bring him into contact with her needy core, but he anticipates her moves. He grins, fangs flashing in the darkness, loving her sweet torture.

She whispers his name; it's all she can do to get him to touch her where she needs it.

Suddenly, before she can register the movement, his fingers are on her, firmly, roughly. Overcome with pleasure, she throws her head back into the pillow, letting out a yelp of surprise and ecstasy.

"Look at me." His deep baritone seems to echo through the dark room. She turns her head to the side and sees him staring at her. Azure crashes into gold as they lock eyes and he begins to pant as he finger fucks her. She can feel his fingers inside of her and his thumb against her clit. Every time his thumb comes into contact with her bud, she can feel her orgasm coming faster and faster.

The eroticism of staring into her lover's eyes as she climaxes is a heady feeling and the urge to please him is powerful. She is breathing faster now and tells him in a small and gasping voice "I'm cumming."

Her body shakes with the force of a mind-blowing orgasm as her inner muscles clench around his fingers and her honey flows onto his hand, her eyes never leaving his.

While she gets her breath back, she feels him withdraw his hand. It glistens slightly in the dim light if the bedroom and she watches, mesmerized, as each finger disappears into his mouth one by one. His eyes close, pewter lashes caressing his cheeks, as he savors her taste while she watches.

A deep rumbling sound reverberates from is chest as he lowers his fingers to her mouth and she takes one in, tasting herself on his skin.

With one finger in her mouth, she lets her tongue roam, licking and sucking his finger; giving him a taste of what's to come.

"Come here and kiss me" she demands, switching to the alpha role effortlessly for the moment.

Crawling onto the bed next to her. He pulls his long braid away from her flushed face. She is waiting for his tongue- dreamt of it licking every little spot on her body. But for now she wants him to kiss her.

And they do kiss; passionately, fiercely, with an animal need. She claws at his clothing, ripping away the buttons that she cannot undo quickly enough. They can heat them hitting the floor around them, and though the suit was remarkably expensive, neither will consider this a waste. They still have the covers between them but she can feel his arousal through them. She feels the sudden need to have his naked skin against hers, inside of her.

They both realize that they need to slow down, make it last, and they break apart from each other simultaneously in an almost violent fashion. Both are breathing hard, pale chests heaving in the darkness, glistening faintly with the slightest sheen of sweat. She smiles up at him suddenly, the expression radiant in the dim light, and pushes him off of her forcefully. A deep growl of displeasure can be heard throughout the stillness of the night. She untangles herself from the covers and rolls over to straddle his waist as he lies on the other side of the bed and the growl becomes something more akin to a purr.

She is completely naked and glorious, perched above him in all her fragile, human glory. Her skin is pale, unblemished and her curves are all soft and womanly; no longer coltish like the girl he remembers vaguely meeting so long ago. His hard citrine eyes narrow, thick pewter lashes coming together slightly, as he lets himself visually peruse her body. There was once a time where he would have denied that they were meant to be together- would have scoffed at the thought of his marking a human as his mate, let alone this particular woman. He would have gone to his death claiming that her fate was undeniably linked to that of his brother.

But here, this night, like so many nights before, he finds that she does complete him. Her breasts are firm, her waist narrow, and her hips round- good for bearing strong and healthy pups. Her stomach was flat but not concave, her arms and legs toned and her eyes were the deepest and most unusual shade of blue he had ever seen in a human throughout his many years. They betrayed her every emotion, and tonight they sparkled with mischief and lust. He always liked when she had that look in her eyes.

His thoughts are interrupted as she bends backwards, her back arching lifting her breasts heavenward, as she reaches for his zipper. Without even needing to turn to look, she deftly undoes the contraption and lifts her hips. Taking the hint, he does the same. Grabbing the waist of his trousers in her agile little hands, she slowly begins to peel them off, crawling down his legs on all fours as she does. She snickers when she sees that he has not worn any underpants, instead choosing to go commando. It had always been a penchant of his, and some habits died hard, if they died at all.

Releasing his cock, she takes a moment to smile up at him, almost proudly, before going back to the task at hand. It stands proudly before her in a nest of trimmed silver curls and she leans in to lick it. Starting from the base, she licks her way up to the head. In long, firm strokes, she uses her tongue to moisten his shaft before taking him into her mouth. She flicks her pretty blue eyes up to him as she begins to tighten her lips around his cock, and he stares back. Something far beyond lust passes between them in that moment, and then it passes as she quickly lowers her head and swallows the majority of his manhood. His head snaps back with such force that he almost smacks it on the headboard and his jaws snap together painfully tight. He hisses with pleasure at the sensation of her hot little mouth working on him. Her can hear her moaning softly, can feel the vibrations of her moans coursing through his shaft and balls and knows that she is aroused by the fact that she is pleasuring him. She is incredible.

He moves one large hand to the back of her head to thread his fingers through her hair. He is careful to not place ay pressure on her as she pleasures him as he had made that mistake before and it had ended badly. He only desires to touch her in any way possibly. His other hand finds purchase on her back and shoulders, rubbing and gripping. When her little hand moves down to squeeze his balls and give them the slightest and softest roll, he knows he is done for. He can feel the tightness of his impending orgasm building in the pit of his stomach in the tightening of his balls. But he doesn't need to tell her anything, He can tell my the way that she is working him at a more frantic pace that she knows perfectly well what is happening; that she wants it to happen.

She deep throats him one final time while squeezing his balls a little more forcefully than before and using one finger to press against his perineum, she knows she has him. With a loud growl his pelvis thrusts up to meet her and she happily continues sucking at him until every last drop of him has been swallowed. Only when he reaches down to gently stroke her cheek does she stoke her ministrations, moving quickly to straddle his legs again while licking her lips in what he sees as a very sultry manner.

With a grin spreading across her angelic face, she slowly crawls up his body, kissing and licking her way across his stomach. She knows what she is bonded to, and that it is only a matter of time before he hard again. She wants him to know that she wants more. He has been so busy lately running a corporation; coming home so late most nights that she is already in bed asleep. Tonight she wants him, wants to fuck him, give him a reason to come home on time.

She starts to rub her breasts against his cock and her pussy along his leg, She literally slithers her entire body against him. Every part of his body is insanely sexy and fuckable. Feeling insatiable, she continues rubbing until she feels that familiar tingle of arousal. And his cock is now harder than ever between her breasts.

A large hand seizes her chin and raises her gaze to his. He says only two words, but they are a true command, spoken in the tone of voice that she recalled from his days of being a lord.

"Fuck me" his deep baritone says while he looks her steadily in the eyes.

She is immediately excited, a true bitch responding to her alpha. She leaves his cock and continues to crawl up his body until she's where she wants to be. He places his hands on her hips and lowers her slowly onto his waiting cock. Inch by inch, she fills him feel her. She sighs deeply, closing her eyes in pleasure, and stops for a minute. He narrows his eyes, thinking that she is teasing him again, but in truth, she only wishes to savor this wonderful sensation of fullness. No matter how many times they make love, he always fills her perfectly. The first thrust boggles her mind and numbs the rest of her senses. It causes her eyes to roll back into her head and, had she been standing, her knees would have buckled on the spot. Working like a powerful and expensive drug, his cock weakens her and makes her an addict.

Feeling his hands on her hips, she comes back to her senses. She slowly starts to ride him, gliding his cock all the way out and all the way back in again. His large, strong hands help her to keep the rhythm.

He abruptly sits up on the bed and kisses her passionately, their tongues playing while they quicken the pace of their lovemaking. Breathing heavily, the kisses becoming licks and bites. He moves his mouth to her earlobe and whispers "Wrap your legs around my waist" before nipping at the lobe with his sharp fangs. He draws a drop of blood and licks the area to soothe it as she does as she is told. Using his hands as leverage, he swings his legs over the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist as she moans loudly in pleasure.

He silences he moans and mewls of pleasure with a demanding kiss before pulling back to look down at her. He looks so very intense and yet extremely relaxed. She keeps her legs wrapped around his waist, knowing that he would never let her fall, but wanting the closeness. Relaxing his grip around her waist, he starts to fuck her again, sliding his cock in and out of her at a steady pace. Tilting his head forward, he kisses her lips, neck, ears anywhere he can reach as he fucks her faster and faster.

With one hand around his neck, she lets the other slide down her body to her clit. She starts to rub it, keeping pace with his thrusts. Even with her fingertips, she can feel his cock moving inside her, slamming into her with such force that she wonders if he will break her. But she loves.

As their moans and growls become louder and their bodies become slick with sweat, the world around them disappears completely. They no longer care about the neighbors hearing. All they care about is each other. Kagome. Sesshomaru. Their frenzied and passionate lovemaking. And of course, cumming.

As she feels his body jerk into orgasm, he lets out a deafening roar. He grips her tightly, pulling her body against him in one last thrust, as though scared she may get away from him or that he has dreamed the entire thing and this amazing creature will disappear. She can feel him as he cums inside her, his cock twitching with his release, and she climaxes just as fiercely as he does, latching onto his torso as she releases an unintelligible shriek of ecstasy. Her nails bite into his back as she climaxes. Her moans and yells mingled with the pain she causes with the power of the pleasure he has given her overrides all his thought processes and with a swift movement he does something that he has not done in many months. As she clings, panting, to his neck and torso, her neck sweaty and bared to him, her main pulse point throbbing with exertion from their lovemaking, he tilts his head forward to nuzzle his mark with his nose. And then, unable to control the instinct, he plunges he fangs into the mark again.

She shivers and groans lightly at the sensation. Long ago she learned that the mark brought her many gifts, pleasure being one of them. As his tongue began to lick the puncture wounds to clean away the blood and soothe the newly open marks, her muscles seemed to turn to jelly. He pulls her in between his legs and up against his chest so that he can wrap his arms around her.

Panting like animals, they both try to regain some form of composure. Nuzzling his face into her hair he inhales her scent deeply. Stroking her jaw line with one long finger he turns her face to him, her azure eyes glittering in the moonlight. Cupping her face in his hands he kisses her possessively and yet sweetly.

"You are beautiful." His baritone voice is soft as he contemplates something that seems to be trying to hide in those singular eyes of hers.

She smiles mischievously back up at him from the safety and comfort of his arms and replies simply, "Charmer."


End file.
